


Come Back

by iknowpIaces



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Comfort fic, Dansen - Freeform, DansenFicWeek, F/F, Fluff, Mornings, also, kind of, this takes place during season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25611421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iknowpIaces/pseuds/iknowpIaces
Summary: That’s what gnaws at her the most: the uncertainty. Kelly dreads the day she has to receive another text from Nia notifying her of whatever dangerous situation her girlfriend barely escaped from- or worse.Alex sits up straight as her thumb returns to caress Kelly’s face. “You’re right. Maybe I can’t,” she says and though Kelly already knew that, hearing it didn’t make it any less hard. “But you better bet that I’m gonna be fighting tooth and nail just to make sure that I come back to you.”~For Day 5 - Early MorningPrompt - "Come back"
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Come Back

**Author's Note:**

> This short fic came to me yesterday morning, so hopefully it doesn't feel too rushed. Also, this takes place during season 5, while Alex still worked at the DEO.
> 
> ~ Please excuse any grammatical errors  
> ~ Hope you all enjoy!

-

Waking up together is something Kelly can, yet at the same time, can’t get used to. The warmth, the safeness of waking up in Alex’s arms is a feeling like no other. Just a year ago she was waking up alone, occasionally with a stranger in her bed every other weekend night or so, but it was nothing like this. Nothing had been like  _ this  _ since Inez, her lost love.

The pain of losing her was suffocating. There were times where Kelly would just lay in bed, staring as her ceiling fan steadily spinned. Sometimes, Kelly would let herself get lost in the spinning. Focusing on that helped distract her from her bleeding heart.

Then there were times when Kelly would sit on the floor, with the few pictures of them scattered around, while she clutched onto Inez’s letter.

She’d mesmerized every word. Because those words were all Kelly had left of her. They were words that no one else would get to read but her. The world had never been the kindest to their relationship, after all, so why should it have any right to her words?

Of course, the wound did heal. Slowly, but it mended. And Kelly doesn’t know what she did in her past life to deserve it, but she was able to find her second chance.

Sleeping soundly, with her arm around Kelly’s waist and her head gently pressed on hers, Kelly feels at home.

Waking up like this will never fail to bring a smile on Kelly’s face and she doesn’t think it’ll ever grow old; because if she’s certain about one thing, it’s how in love she is with the woman she gets to call her girlfriend.

Inez would be happy. This exactly what she wanted for Kelly, she said so in that letter that Kelly read about a million times.

Kelly’s happy too.

She pulls back just a bit to get a better look at her girlfriend. Even while sleeping, Alex somehow manages to make Kelly’s heart drum. This woman is just-  _ everything _ to her.

Tentatively, Kelly arches her neck, placing a small kiss on Alex’s forehead, before resuming to admire her sleeping girlfriend.

_ God, she’s really happy and god how she loves her. _

As the clock switches from 7:59 to 8:00, Alex’s alarm blares throughout the room.

Alex stirs slightly and Kelly feels her stomach drop a bit as the intrusive thoughts begin to kick in.

Kelly knows very well that this is something everyone experiences, some more than others. Still,  _ oh how she loathes them _ . They always know when to show up and ruin a perfectly good morning for her.

Alex moans begrudgingly, evidently upset at the disruption of her sleep. She tightens her embrace on Kelly and with her eyes still closed, she goes to peck her neck.

“G’morning,” she slurs slightly, her eyes fluttering open. 

“Hey, you,” Kelly greets her with a warm smile, despite the lingering anxiety gnawing at her from the inside.

Alex’s lips curl upwards a bit as she leans in once more, this time giving her girlfriend a proper ‘ _good morning_ _kiss’_.

Kelly could just melt. Kissing Alex was always too much yet never enough. It’s an experience like no other.

“Mmm,” Alex whines as she pulls back, her hand making it’s way to caress Kelly’s cheek. “What I’d do to just stay here all day.”

Kelly runs her hand up and down Alex’s arm as she leans in to steal another kiss from her girlfriend. “Hm, don’t tempt me. If I didn’t have this big meeting to attend with Andrea, you know I’d find a  _ way  _ or two to convince you to stay,” she says with a teasing smile, before going in for another kiss, this one a bit more sensual than the last two.

To which, Alex eagerly responds by bringing both her hands to cup Kelly’s face, pulling her closer. “Who’s the one tempting now?” she says as they pull back to catch their breath.

Just as they were leaning in again, this time, both of their alarms go off at once, their individual obnoxious ringtones clashing with one another.

Alex groans, “Looks like we gotta get going,” she says, her thumb tracing Kelly’s cheek. 

With a sigh, Kelly responds, “Looks like it.” She feels the gnawing return.

A response that leads Alex to furrow her brows.”Hey,” she speaks gently, bringing her hand down to Kelly’s chin, turning her girlfriend to face her. “Everything’s gonna be okay. I promise.”

Kelly gives her a sad smile. “You can’t promise that,” her voice quivers a bit. 

It’s true. There’s no telling what kind of danger awaited her girlfriend, the director of the DEO. There’s no way to be sure what danger aliens or humans might bring her way today. 

That’s what gnaws at her the most: the uncertainty. Kelly dreads the day she has to receive another text from Nia notifying her of whatever dangerous situation her girlfriend barely escaped from-  _ or worse. _

Alex sits up straight as her thumb returns to caress Kelly’s face. “You’re right. Maybe I can’t,” she says and though Kelly already knew that, hearing it didn’t make it any less hard. “But you better bet that I’m gonna be fighting tooth and nail just to make sure that I come back to you.”

Kelly feels a tear slip out.

“Now,  _ that’s  _ something I can promise you.”

Even though Kelly could tell Alex was trying to keep herself composed, her brown eyes grew watery. The longer she looks into her eyes, the more Kelly feels it; the more she feels her feelings growing for the woman in front of her and judging by Alex’s expression, Kelly knows it’s mutual.

She nods, agreeing despite her tears.

“C’mere,” Alex says, holding her arms open.

Kelly doesn’t hesitate and lets herself be engulfed by Alex’s strong, grounding embrace.

“Please know that I’m  _ always  _ going to fight to come back to you.”

Alex kisses Kelly’s forehead as Kelly lets out a shaky breath.

“Always?” 

“ _ Always,”  _ Alex says and means it with everything in her.

-

**Author's Note:**

> (By the way, if anyone of y'all are on instagram I posted a Dansen edit a few days ago on @dansen.mp4!)


End file.
